05 Kwietnia 2010
05:40 Gangsterzy i filantropi; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1963); reż.:Jerzy Hoffman, Edward Skórzewski; wyk.:Wiesław Michnikowski, Kazimierz Opaliński, Gustaw Holoubek, Hanka Bielicka, Magda Celówna, Barbara Modelska i inni; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Historia niepokornego kurczaka; film animowany kraj prod.Polska (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Maleństwo i przyjaciele (Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Auta (Cars) - txt - str.777; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Nie wierzcie bliźniaczkom (Parent Trap, The) kraj prod.USA (1997); reż.:Nancy Meyers, Charles Shyer; wyk.:Dennis Quaid, John Goodman, Jim Broadbent; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Weneckie Qui Pro Quo (Blame it on the Bellboy) - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (1992); reż.:Mark Herman; wyk.:Dudley Moore, Bryan Brown, Richard Griffiths, Andreas Katsulas, Patsy Kensil; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Beethoven 2 (Beethoven's 2nd) - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.USA (1993); reż.:Rod Daniel; wyk.:Charles Grodin, Bonnie Hunt, Nicholle Tom, Debi Mazar; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 BBC w Jedynce - Wielkie widowiska natury. cz. 1. Wielka odwilż (Nature’s Great Events. The Great Melt.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:10 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 Klan - odc. 1872 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Plebania - odc. 1484; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 97; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Mokra bajeczka; film animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 20:15 Duch w dom - odc. 1/8 - Bombowa impreza; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Ekstremalny kwartet (Steal (a. k. a. Raiders)); film akcji kraj prod.Kanada, Wielka Brytania (2002); reż.:Gerard Pires; wyk.:Steven McCarthy, Natasha Henstridge, Stephen Dorff; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:45 Upadek (Falling Down); dramat kraj prod.USA, Francja (1993); reż.:Joel Schumacher; wyk.:Michael Douglas, Robert Duvall, Barbara Hershey; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:50 Zostańmy przyjaciółmi (Je prefere qu'on reste amis); komedia kraj prod.Francja (2005); reż.:Olivier Nakache, Eric Toledano; wyk.:Gerard Depardieu, Jean-Paul Rouve, Annie Girardot; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:30 Zakończenie dnia; STEREO 05:50 Konie z wyspy Sable (Chasing Wild Horses); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Opowieść o dinozaurach (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story); film animowany kraj prod.USA (1993); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wieczernia Paschalna; relacja; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Transmisja 08:55 Dzieciaki do wzięcia (Family Plan); komedia kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:Fred Gerber; wyk.:Leslie Nielsen, Judge Reinhold, Joely Fisher, Emily Procter, Zachary Brown; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (31); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Gwiazdy w południe - Uzdrowiciel z tropików (Medicine Man); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1992); reż.:John McTiernan; wyk.:Sean Connery, Lorraine Bracco, Jose Wilker, Rodolfo de Alexandra, Angelo Barra Moreira; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1726 Odcinek Specjalny; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Świąteczny koncert "Zacisza Gwiazd" (2) ; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Asterix i Obelix kontra Cezar (Asterix et Obelix contre Cesar) - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy, Włochy (1999); reż.:Claude Zidi; wyk.:Christian Clavier, Gerard Depardieu, Leticia Casta, Roberto Benigni; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Program lokalny; STEREO, Na żywo 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, Na żywo 18:20 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:25 Pogoda 18.25 - Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 18:35 Goście w Ameryce (Visiteurs en Amerique /Just Visiting); komedia kraj prod.Francja, USA (2001); reż.:Jean-Marie Poire; wyk.:Jean Reno, Christian Clavier, Christina Applegate, Matthew Ross, Malcolm McDowell, Tara Reid, Bridgett Wilson; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Laskowik & Malicki Niedziela Wieczór - wydanie świąteczne (2) - txt - str.777; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 M jak miłość - odc. 737; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 492; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Szklanką po łapkach (Spy Hard) - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.USA (1996); reż.:Rick Friedberg; wyk.:Leslie Nielsen, Nicolette Sheridan, Charles Durning, Barry Bostwick; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Partner (Associate, the); komedia kraj prod.USA (1996); reż.:Donald Petrie; wyk.:Whoopi Goldberg, Dianne Wiest, Eli Wallach, Tim Daly, Helen Hanft; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:35 Zakończenie dnia; STEREO 05:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! (1193) 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:00 Kaczor Donald przedstawia (24) 07:40 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty 09:25 Pana Magorium cudowne emporium 11:25 Anna i król 14:30 Moja dziewczyna 16:45 I kto to mówi III 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Maska Zorro 22:30 Polowanie na Eagle One 00:30 Zagadkowa Noc 02:30 Tajemnice losu (472) 04:55 TV market 5:40 Uwaga! 6:00 Mango 7:30 Nowy Jork, nowa miłość 9:30 Kłamstwo ma krótkie nogi 11:15 Mrówka Z 13:00 Skok przez płot 14:50 Film o Pszczołach 16:50 Vabank 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Step Up: Taniec zmysłów 22:10 Diukowie Hazzardu 0:20 Kiler 2:25 Kuba Wojewódzki: Piotr Garlicki i Łukasz Garlicki 3:25 Krok od domu (6) 4:20 Uwaga! 4:40 Nic straconego left|thumb|79x79px 5:50 Muzyczne listy 6:55 Titanic - legenda żyje 8:30 Alosza 10:25 Godzilla 12:05 Szuje i zbóje 14:20 Nagrody muzyczne Brit Awards 2010 16:20 Duża ryba 18:55 MAT.MA - zobacz, jakie to proste 19:00 Dragons' Den, czyli jak zostać milionerem? Odcinek: 5 20:00 Zgadnij kto 22:15 Koktajl 0:20 Mała czarna 1:20 Nagrody muzyczne Brit Awards 2010 3:15 Muzyczne listy 4:05 Drogówka 4:30 TV market left|thumb|79x79px 5:45 Chwila prawdy 6:50 Telezakupy 8:50 Hotel Zacisze Odcinek: 2 9:25 Quo vadis Odcinek: 2 11:05 Zgrywus 13:00 Wyspa skarbów 15:40 Synowie szeryfa 17:45 Prezydent: Miłość w Białym Domu 20:05 Przesyłka ekspresowa 21:55 Lot "Intrudera" 0:15 Prawdziwe męstwo 5:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 613 left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Laskowik & Malicki Niedziela Wieczór - cz. 1 Wielkanoc; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Już nie zapomnisz mnie; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Smak tradycji - Lany Poniedziałek; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Budzik - Lany Poniedziałek odc. 280; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Wodne dzieci (The Water Babies); baśń filmowa kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Polska (1978); reż.:Lionel Jeffries, Mirosław Kijowicz; wyk.:James Mason, Billie Whitelaw, Bernard Cribbins, Joan Greenwood, Wojciech Szymański, Ryszard Dembiński, Jacek Czyż, Włodzimierz Bednarski, Tadeusz Włudarski; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:10 Jestem Polakiem, bo tak mi się podoba; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:40 Siostry - odc. 11/13 - Dowód na istnienie; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Studio Polonia - Śpiewająco - Podróżniczy Lany Poniedziałek"(M. Jeżowska + A. Dereszowska + M. Czerkawski); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Klan - odc. 1851; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Świąteczny Koncert "Zacisza Gwiazd" (1) Wielkanoc; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Rozmowy na temat... - "Śpiewająco - Podróżniczy Lany Poniedziałek" ( + M. Jeżowska + M.Czerkawski); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 M jak miłość - odc. 722; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 6/14; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Szatan z siódmej klasy; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Kazimierz Tarnas; wyk.:Bartosz Fejge, Katarzyna Bator, Wojciech Malajkat, Krzysztof Globisz, Katarzyna Pypno, Tytus Hołdys, Marek Serdiukow, Tomasz Koźlik, Paweł Jakowlew, Łukasz Jaźwiec; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Rozmowy na temat... - "Śpiewająco - Podróżniczy Lany Poniedziałek" (B. Pawlikowska ); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 Świąteczny koncert "Zacisza Gwiazd" (2) - Wielkanoc; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Michał Urbaniak. Nowojorczyk z wyboru; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Dobranocka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - Złota jabłoń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Klan - odc. 1851; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Quo vadis? - odc. 5/6; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Quo vadis? - odc. 6/6; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (31); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Wilamowickie śmiergusty; STEREO 00:05 Laskowik & Malicki Niedziela Wieczór - cz. 2 Wielkanoc; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Studio Polonia - Śpiewająco - Podróżniczy Lany Poniedziałek"(M. Jeżowska + A. Dereszowska + M. Czerkawski); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Baśnie i bajki polskie - Złota jabłoń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 01:55 Klan - odc. 1851; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Quo vadis? - odc. 5/6; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Quo vadis? - odc. 6/6; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 29. Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej - Z poważaniem, L. Cohen - koncert galowy (29 Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej we Wrocławiu 2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Michał Urbaniak. Nowojorczyk z wyboru; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych left|thumb|79x79px 6:00 Dziesięć przykazań 8:30 Maria, matka Jezusa 10:30 Przyjaciel wesołego diabła 12:15 Tom i Jerry: Wielka ucieczka 14:00 Morska opowieść 16:00 Żabusiu, gdzie jesteś 18:00 Był sobie człowiek Odcinek: 6 18:30 Gadżet i Gadżetinis Odcinek: 26 19:00 Jetsonowie Odcinek: 26 19:30 Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego Odcinek: 13 20:00 PopCorn TV Odcinek: 64 20:30 Zjawy 22:30 Godzilla: Ostatnia wojna 0:30 Taki jest świat Odcinek: 43 1:00 Programy powtórkowe left|thumb|79x79px 6:00 Zbuntowana Odcinek: 64 7:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Kosmica TV 11:00 Telezakupy 12:00 Konkurs Młodych Talentów Sztuki Kulinarnej w Rynie 12:35 Najmniejszy anioł 14:30 Waleczne serca Odcinek: 7 14:55 Waleczne serca Odcinek: 8 15:25 Witam – pytam 15:40 Na ratunek Jessice 17:35 Waleczne serca Odcinek: 9 17:55 Między dźwiękami 20:00 eXistenZ 21:55 Najgorszy tydzień mojego zycia Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 3 22:30 Tanie linie Odcinek: 3 23:10 Tanie linie Odcinek: 4 23:45 Akta zbrodni Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 10 0:15 Akta zbrodni Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 10 0:45 Scena namiętności 2:15 Nocny patrol left|thumb|79x79px 07:06 Reportaż TVP INFO - Wilamowickie śmiergusty; STEREO 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 09:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Pieśń o Zmartwychwstaniu; STEREO 09:15 Przy świątecznym stole - dyngus; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 09:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Wielkanocne przenosiny; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 10:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:01 Reportaż TVP INFO - Wielkanoc z trutniami; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:57 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - Richard O'Connell - Poniedziałek Wielkanocny; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:02 Jajko; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Tryptyk wiosenny; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:01 Reportaż TVP INFO - Chleb i światło; STEREO 14:23 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - Richard O'Connell - Poniedziałek Wielkanocny; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Różowy balonik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:55 Namaszczeni; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 17:15 Chopin Blechacza; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 19:36 Reportaż TVP INFO - Chleb i światło; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:15 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:25 Wielkanoc w Tajdze - Podróż do krainy zesłańców (Eastern in the Taiga / Zum Osterfest in die Taiga); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:11 Namaszczeni; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:41 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:22 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:39 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 02:15 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:26 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 02:58 Różowy balonik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:24 Namaszczeni; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:51 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 04:27 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:09 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:26 Reportaż TVP INFO - Tryptyk wiosenny left|thumb|79x79px 07:06 Reportaż TVP INFO - Wilamowickie śmiergusty; STEREO 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:45 Tajemnice lasu 08:05 Smak poniedziałku 08:15 Zielonym do góry - stroiki świąteczne 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:45 Śmigus-dyngus 09:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Pieśń o Zmartwychwstaniu; STEREO 09:15 Przy świątecznym stole - dyngus; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 09:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Wielkanocne przenosiny; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 10:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:01 Reportaż TVP INFO - Wielkanoc z trutniami; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:57 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - Richard O'Connell - Poniedziałek Wielkanocny; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:02 Jajko; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Tryptyk wiosenny; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:01 Reportaż TVP INFO - Chleb i światło; STEREO 14:23 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - Richard O'Connell - Poniedziałek Wielkanocny; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Różowy balonik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:55 Namaszczeni; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Panorama 17:00 Smak poniedziałku 17:15 Chopin Blechacza; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Panorama, sport, pogoda 18:00 Święta góra 18:15 Muzyka organowa - Józef Slyus 18:45 Temat wiejski 19:00 Znaki 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 19:36 Reportaż TVP INFO - Chleb i światło; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:45 Z archiwum TVP Gdańsk 22:00 Ja Jestem 22:15 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:25 Wielkanoc w Tajdze - Podróż do krainy zesłańców (Eastern in the Taiga / Zum Osterfest in die Taiga); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:11 Namaszczeni; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:41 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:22 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:39 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 02:15 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:26 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 02:58 Różowy balonik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:24 Namaszczeni; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:51 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 04:27 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:09 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:26 Reportaż TVP INFO - Tryptyk wiosenny left|thumb|79x79px 07:06 Reportaż TVP INFO - Wilamowickie śmiergusty; STEREO 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:45 Pyry z gzikiem 08:00 Pomorskie krajobrazy 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:45 Wędrówki po regionie 09:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Pieśń o Zmartwychwstaniu; STEREO 09:15 Przy świątecznym stole - dyngus; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 09:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Wielkanocne przenosiny; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 10:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:01 Reportaż TVP INFO - Wielkanoc z trutniami; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:57 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - Richard O'Connell - Poniedziałek Wielkanocny; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:02 Jajko; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Tryptyk wiosenny; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:01 Reportaż TVP INFO - Chleb i światło; STEREO 14:23 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - Richard O'Connell - Poniedziałek Wielkanocny; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Różowy balonik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:55 Namaszczeni; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Strefa cooltura 17:15 Chopin Blechacza; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Kronika 18:00 Anioły biznesu 18:20 Program publicystyczny 18:35 Wielki koncert wielkanocny 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 19:36 Reportaż TVP INFO - Chleb i światło; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:45 Kronika 21:50 Smak tradycji - Wielkanoc 22:15 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:25 Wielkanoc w Tajdze - Podróż do krainy zesłańców (Eastern in the Taiga / Zum Osterfest in die Taiga); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:11 Namaszczeni; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:41 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:22 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:39 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 02:15 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:26 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 02:58 Różowy balonik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:24 Namaszczeni; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:51 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 04:27 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:09 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:26 Reportaż TVP INFO - Tryptyk wiosenny left|thumb|79x79px 08:05 Walet pikowy; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1960); reż.:Tadeusz Chmielewski; wyk.:Janina Traczykówna, Czesław Roszkowski, Stefan Bartik, Bogdan Baer; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Centrum czyli Pogranicze - Tu jest wszystko; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Zabity na śmierć (Murdered by Death); komedia kryminalna kraj prod.USA (1976); reż.:Robert Moore; wyk.:Truman Capote, Peter Sellers, David Niven; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Vladimir Horowitz w Białym Domu (Horowitz im Weissen Haus); koncert kraj prod.Niemcy (1978); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Oj da da na - Grzegorz z Ciechowa; film muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Carmen spotyka Borata (Carmen meets Borat); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Laureat; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1980); reż.:Jerzy Domaradzki; wyk.:Mirosława Dubrawska, Alicja Jachiewicz, Helena Kowalczykowa, Teresa Sawicka, Joanna Szczepkowska, Wojciech Alaborski, Witold Dębicki, Leon Niemczyk, Włodzimierz Press, Marian Kasperski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Mazowsze - kolorowy koncert na ekranie; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Kino krótkich filmów - Trzy po trzy; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Joni Mitchell - The Fiddle and the Drum (Joni Mitchell - The Fiddle and the Drum); balet kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Tuż po weselu (Efter brylluppet (After the Wedding)); dramat kraj prod.Szwecja, Dania, Wielka Brytania (2006); reż.:Susanne Bier; wyk.:Madds Mikkelsen, Sidse Babett Knudsen; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Kwestionariusz Kultury - Janusz Anderman; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Litofon; impresja filmowa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Dziewiąte wrota (Ninth Gate); horror kraj prod.Francja, USA (1999); reż.:Roman Polański; wyk.:Johnny Depp, Emmanuelle Seigner, Frank Langella, Lena Olin; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:15 Kwestionariusz Kultury - Julia Hartwig; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Romeo i Julia (Romeo & Juliette) 162'; opera kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); reż.:Bartlett Sher; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Kino nocne - Otwórz oczy (Abre los ojos); dramat kraj prod.Hiszpania, Francja, Włochy (1997); reż.:Alejandro Amenábar; wyk.:Eduardo Noriega, Penélope Cruz, Chete Lera, Fele Martínez; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:15 Zakończenie dnia; STEREO left|thumb|79x79px 08:00 Bez komentarza - Impas w obradach Okrągłego Stołu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Desperaci - nieznana historia PRL - u - Zabić tyrana; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Krótki kurs historii PZPR; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Wielkanoc u Zegadłowiczów; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Spotkałem Papieża; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Notacje - Jerzy Korczak; program historyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Wyprawa tysiąca 2/2 (Eravamo solo mille); film historyczny kraj prod.Włochy (2007); reż.:Stefano Reali; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Historia i film - Wyprawa tysiąca 2/2 - studio; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Kontrowersje - Polacy i Rosjanie; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Dwie historie; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Kontrowersje - Polacy i Rosjanie; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Zawód dziennikarz; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Fotograf; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Tędy przeszła historia - Umowa z Saltsjöbaden (Umowa z Saltsjöbaden odc.5) kraj prod.Niemcy (2004); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Tędy przeszła historia - Christiania. Teren walki politycznej (Christiania. Teren walki politycznej odc. 7) kraj prod.Niemcy (2004); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Pojedynek - Liberum veto; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Historie - Sarmacka legenda; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Pojedynek - Liberum veto; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Czas honoru - odc. 15 "Na Serbii" s. II; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Wielkanocne przenosiny; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 89 PLUS - MŁODOŚĆ PASJA SKAUTING - Śmierć; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Okrągły Stół. Droga, czas, kontrowersje. - odc. 2 Likwidacja kolebki; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Okrągły Stół; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Tam, gdzie jesteśmy - Tu mówi Hemar; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Z orłem w koronie - Między wrogami; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Mistrzowie dokumentu z historią w tle - Zofia Kunert; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Nieznany patron - Woronicz; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:40 Okrągły Stół. Droga, czas, kontrowersje. - odc. 3 Bicie piany; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tędy przeszła historia - Lodowy hotel pod biegunem (Ice Hotel); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z życia charakteryzatora z pracowni figur; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Bez komentarza - Okrągły Stół (1); cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Notacje - ks. Stanisław Małkowski; program historyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Zakończenie dnia 08:00 Złote transmisje - Elim. MŚ w p. n. '82 - NRD - Polska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Liga Mistrzów: HSV Hamburg - Vive Kielce; STEREO, 16:9 11:25 Idolka; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Vancouver 2010 - Hokej na lodzie mężczyzn - mecz o 3 miejsce: Finlandia - Słowacja; STEREO, 16:9 13:50 Vancouver 2010 - Hokej na lodzie mężczyzn - Finał: USA - Kanada; STEREO, 16:9 16:00 Żużel - Ekstraliga: Tauron Azoty Tarnów - Falubaz Zielona Góra; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:00 Żużel - Ekstraliga: Caelum Stal Gorzów Wielkopolski - Unia Leszno; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Magazyn boksu zawodowego - KO TV; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Żużel - Ekstraliga: Tauron Azoty Tarnów - Falubaz Zielona Góra; STEREO, 16:9 22:35 Zimowe Igrzyska Paraolimpijskie - Vancouver 2010 kraj prod.Kanada (2010); STEREO, 16:9 22:50 Z archiwum TVP - Nurkowanie; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:20 Żużel - Ekstraliga: Caelum Stal Gorzów Wielkopolski - Unia Leszno; STEREO, 16:9 01:20 Zakończenie dnia; STEREO left|thumb|79x79px 08:00 Świadectwo - odc. 3/3; dokument fabularyzowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 403 Bolesne pożegnanie; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Skutki noszenia kapelusza w maju; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Krystyna Krupska-Wysocka; wyk.:Wiesław Michnikowski, Barbara Krafftówna, Marek Kondrat, Sławomira Łozińska, Ola Rosińska, Katarzyna Chrzanowska; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:15 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 3/4; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 4/4; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Łowca .Ostatnie starcie; film przygodowy; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:35 Chopin2010. pl - odc. 13; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 HIT GENERATOR (9); widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Ranczo Wilkowyje; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Wojciech Adamczyk; wyk.:Ilona Ostrowska, Paweł Królikowski, Cezary Żak, Artur Barciś, Radoslaw Pazura, Marta Lipińska, Franciszek Pieczka, Piotr Pręgowski, Katarzyna Żak, Sylwester Maciejewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Tajemnice klasztornych skarbców - Opactwo księgi henrykowskiej; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Londyńczycy - odc. 13/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Złote Berło 2008 - klasa Młynarskiego; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Nowa - odc. 4; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:15 Duch w dom - odc. 1/8 - Bombowa impreza; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Mała wielka miłość - odc. 3/4; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Mała wielka miłość - odc. 4/4; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Tata zza żelaznej kurtyny; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Pachnidło (Perfume: The Story of a Murderer) 141'; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:55 Zakończenie dnia; STEREO Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gdańsk z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Szczecin z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2010 roku